campamento de confusiones
by zanavalu
Summary: otro fic kaixrei van a un campamento y una carta causa serios problemas
1. Default Chapter

Todo comienza en el foro 12 de la televisora mas importante de Japón, donde se encontraban entrevistando a todos los miembros de los equipos de beyblade mas importante de todo el mundo (demolitionboys, bladebreakers, white tigres, magestic, etc) obteniendo bastante información sobre todos, información que se supone los lideres del equipo debían saber ( en eso consistía el juego), así que el concurso comenzó (la finalidad de hacerlos concursar era pues ya saben el dinero que obtendría la bba con la publicidad ¬¬U)

Bueno aquí estamos de nuevo en el programa "a ver que sabes de tus amigos" (que titulo tan original - -U), en esta ocasión nos acompañan los lideres de los equipos mas importantes de beyblade. El ganador será el que conozca mejor a su equipo.- explicaba un joven de ojos castaños y cabellos de ese mismo color.- empecemos.- volvió a hablar.- ¿cual es la comida favorita de tyson?.- le pregunto a kai, quien se quedo pensando un rato, tyson tenia miles y miles de comidas favoritas como iba saber cual era.

todo lo que prueba.- soltó el bicolor, el hombre lo aclamo esa era la respuesta correcta, kai sonrió mentalmente eso seria fácil, y así comenzó el juego con preguntas como ¿color favorito de ….., ¿Qué es lo que mas le gusta hacer a …. En su tiempo libre? Y así continuaron, mientras mas avanzaba el juego, kai se rezagaba cada vez mas, el no sabia mucho de su equipo (por lo menos en el aspecto sentimental), llegaron las preguntas difíciles ¿ha estado enamorado algún miembro de tu equipo, li contesto que si y explico de quien había estado enamorado cada miembro con fechas y descripción, robert mas o menos explico, tala dijo que bryan estaba enamorado de el pero de los demás no sabia, kai solo sabia que kenny estuvo deslumbrado por Emiliy … pero no pudo decir mas…. (En estados unidos rei recibió un autógrafo de una estrella, pero eso no se podía tomar como enamoramiento), bueno al final de cuentas el que mas conocía a su equipo resulto ser li (pues como no, creció con ellos, casi como hermanos, además me parece que los white tigres, son mas unidos en el aspecto sentimental, que los otros equipos (son como una familia), después de ellos siguió robert que solo fallo en un par de preguntas, tala quedo en tercer lugar, y kai pues el quedo en ultimo por que fallo muchas preguntas en especial preguntas sobre rei, preguntas como "rei se caracteriza por ser diestro en varias actividades como cocinar y el beyblade, pero hay una actividad en especial que detesta y que nunca ha querido aprender a hacer ¿esa actividad es?" y asi hubo otras que no supo contestar, el equipo ganador recibió un gran premio (logico verdad) mientras que como castigo a los equipos perdedores se les mandaría a un campamento, algo diferente diseñado especialmente para que las personas se conozcan mejor, con muchas dinámicas y juegos (algo cursis)

¡No pueden obligarme a ir a un campamento!...- grito el bicolor algo exaltado.-

¡claro que podemos!.- grito el joven de cabellos castaños.- esta en la cláusula 6 del contrato que firmaste para concursar.- dijo mostrando el contrato.- además, el director de la BBA (el señor dickenson) nos ha asegurado que iran…. Y ustedes iran por que eso traerá mucha fama al campamento.

Bueno y así los equipos perdedores aceptaron por las "buenas" el ir al campamento, todos reclamaban el por que tendrían que ir a un campamento por que sus lideres no sabían cosas sobre ellos.

¡hay kai!... ¡No puedo creer que no sepas que max si ha besado chicas!...- grito exaltado el moreno, max se puso rojo.-

¡y que me dices de tyson …. Que detesta las serpientes… no se como puedes querer a dragon si parece una …- dijo max sacando la lengua.-

¡Es un dragon! ¡Dragon!... ¡no serpiente!.- grito tyson. Kai ya estaba fastidiado de tener por haber perdido, por tener que ir al campamento, tener que escuchar a tyson, max y kenny quejarse y sobretodo que li le restregara su victoria a cada rato (que hace en el campamento?... es sencillo querían vacaciones y seria divertido ver a kai desatinar mientras "trata" de conocer a su equipo)

Y que no supieras que rei se cepilla el pelo 345 veces antes de amarrarlo… y que…- así continuo hablando el pelinegro que era rotundamente ignorado por un kai muy molesto

Ya en el campamento una figura misteriosa se encontraba a alas orillas del lago bajo un árbol frondoso, observaba el paisaje, mientras realizaba la primera prueba que consistía en escribir una carta, la había acabado hace unos minutos ahora solo debía llevarla en secreto a aquel buzón en el cual tendría que ponerla, sin que nadie se enterara, ya que era una carta de cómo veía a su líder, la apretó nerviosamente y la coloco en el buzón, sin darse cuenta de que no iba un sobre, eran dos, escucho que alguien se acercaba, deposito rápidamente los dos sobres en el buzón y salio corriendo.-

Ya escriba la carta sobre kai…- dijo sonriendo el moreno sonriendo.-

¿Qué le escribiste tyson?...- pregunto el chico rubio…

Lo que pienso de el….- dijo sonriendo.-

Si le escribes que es un amargado con corazón de hielo, se va a molestar contigo.- explico kenny provocando que tyson casi se ahogara con su propia saliva.- los tres chicos depositaron sus respectivas cartas en el buzón y se alejaron del lugar soltando ligeras sonrisas.-

En otro lugar.

Muy bien…- dijo rei con una dulce sonrisa.- ya metí la carta en el buzón y ….- metió la mano a su bolsillo y se extraño de encontrar una hoja ahí, el no debía traer una hoja, debía traer otro sobre. Reviso la hoja y se dio cuenta de algo, si esa era la carta sobre kai, que tenia entregar eso significaba que la otra carta que había echado al buzón era la que era un secreto y que probablemente nunca entregaría…. Y si alguien la leía se daría cuenta de que.- el neko salio corriendo hacia el buzón para darse cuenta de que todo el mundo había decidido entregar la carta a esa hora y le seria casi imposible llegar al mentado buzón, tendría que hacerlo en la noche. Suspiro recordando algo, no le había puesto el nombre de la persona a quien iba dirigida la carta.-

Ya en la noche los chicos guías ya habían separado las cartas que les darían a los lideres al final del campamento no sin antes preguntar de quien era un carta, ya que no tenía destinatario, ni remitente. El chino trago saliva, mientras los guías le pedían permiso al autor para leer la carta, por que al parecer ellos ya la habían leído y querían compartirla con el campamento.

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno yo y mis campamentos, esta es una historia que vengo pensando desde la prepa (hace casi 3 años) pero nunca la había escrito (cuando me conviene tengo memoria) es diferente a la del dominio del tigre (claro que es un kaixrei aunque seguramente a kai le va a costar un poco)


	2. capitulo 2

Y como no hubo respuesta pues rei considero que lo mejor era callar y como dicen por ahí el que calla otorga pues el chico castaño comenzo la lectura de la carta:

Para la persona que mas amo:

Quiero decirte que cuando pienso en ti, me confundo y te preguntaras el porque. Y es que como amigo no puedo verte y como algo mas me niego a hacerlo ya que cuando te veo de esa otra manera me invade un gran terror. Me da miedo pensar que me he enamorado de ti. Y no creo posible que alguien como tu pueda amar a alguien como yo. Además de que es imposible que haya algo entre tu y yo.

Aunque acepte esta realidad, no dejo de querer decirte lo que siento, decirte que ¡TE AMO! Y besarte dulcemente. Pero solo puedo escribirte esta carta.

¡Que tontería!.- dijo el ruso llamando la atención del chino de ojos dorados que se encontraba junto a el.- para eso nos citaron aquí, para escuchar cursilerías.- dijo en un tono muy despectivo, ocasionando que el corazón del neko se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Al terminar de leer la carta el guía cursi como kai lo había bautizado, comenzó a dar otro discurso.- chicos mi intención al leer esta carta, es para que la tomen en cuenta, y sean mas sinceros entre los miembros de sus equipos, recuerden que antes de compañeros son amigos y espero que al final de este campamento salgan como algo mas, que se aprecien como hermanos. – dijo el chico mientras un brillo peculiar lleno de esperanza aparecía en sus ojos chocolates.- buen…

¡pues ese de la carta no me parece que quiera ser hermano de alguien!.- interrumpió el chico de cabello bicolor, burlándose de quien había escrito la carta. Ocasionando la molestia del guía.-

Tal ves esa sea tu opinión hiwatari.- dijo fríamente el castaño sorprendiendo al ruso.- por que a diferencia de ti, el resto de la humanidad tenemos corazón.- finalizo de manera tajante el castaño, provocando que todos los presentes asintieran dándole la razón, todos excepto rei, quien seguía en shock . kai le dedico una mirada asesina a tyson, max y kenny quienes habían comenzado a reír.

Lideres de equipo, es hora de que vengan por sus cartas.- dijo el castaño, todos los lideres se acercaron emocionados y es que en verdad querían saber que es lo que había dentro de cada uno de los sobres, todos excepto kai que iba con su mascara de me vale todo, este ultimo se acerco recelosamente al guía que lo había llamado bastardo sin corazón, claro en otras palabras.

Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente en un duelo de miradas hasta que finalmente Manuel hablo.- hiwatari…- dijo fríamente.- guía.- respondió kai de igual manera.- aquí tienes tus cartas… pero realmente no creo que tengan algo agradable…. Empezando por esta que esta vacía.- dijo mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Y es que ese chico debía aprender a abrir su corazón y confiar en sus compañeros no solo en competencia sino en la vida real.

Kai salio de la oficina, comenzó a caminar en dirección a su cabaña mientras leia una a una las cartas, comenzó por una que parecía ser escrita con los pies así que dedujo que era de daichi.

Hola viejo: pues la verdad no te conozco, y no se si me agradas, pero realmente creo que no lo harás, eres muy duro y brusco con los demás, además de que no me dejas comer de todo y me levantas temprano… n n. pero eres bueno en el beyblade.

Kai se detuvo en seco eso no se lo esperaba .- ¡gracias mariah!¡eres muy linda!.-

Kai se molesto, ahí estaba nuevamente la voz de li, presumiendo lo "buen equipo" que eran, y como no iban a hacerlo si todos eran unos débiles sentimentales que dependían el uno del otro, observo disimuladamente como li soltaba palabras de agradecimiento muy cursis para su gusto, agradeciendo todo lo que decían en las cartas de el. Kai miro su carta de manera fría "no creo que lo harás, eres muy duro y brusco…..", apretó el pequeño papel con fuerza no se dejaría vencer nuevamente por li. Comenzó su camino a su cabaña, y comenzó a leer otra carta, que por las frases en ingles dedujo que era de max (recuerden que max es estadounidense): hi kai, quiero decirte que eres un buen líder , cuando te preocupas con nosotros… y cuando… um y se que tus métodos tortuosos y algo sádicos al entrenar son por nuestro bien…. A pesar de eso me caes bien…- kai arrugo la carta, eso era insultante, "métodos tortuosos y sádicos", claro que no, en ese momento.- ¡Es lo mas dulce que alguien me haya escrito!.- grito el pelirrojo mientras abrazaba a su koibito bryan.- gracias.- dijo para después besarlo, los demás miembros del equipo lo miraron con cara de "nosotros también te escribimos cartas" a lo que tala contesto, si gracias…- kai continuo su camino cada vez mas molesto y continuo con las otras cartas: hola kai, según las estadísticas que dizzy me ayudo a sacar, eres un buen líder, algo presumido, pero eres un buen líder, pero estadísticamente (comparado con li) te falta sensibilidad e integración para comprender el estado anímico de cada uno de los miembros del equipo, además dizzy dice que para un sano desarrollo….- kai arrugo la carta y la metió con el resto, espero escuchar la molesta voz de alguien alabando una carta pero no llego o eso creía cuando la voz de robert llego a sus oídos.- gracias chicos, tomare encuentra todo lo que dicen de mi.- kai soltó un bufido lleno de molestia y tomo la ultima carta (recuerden que un sobre estaba vació) y se sorprendió al encontrar la carta de tyson y no la de rei: hola viejo (donde habrá leído eso antes? ¬¬U) pues me agradas estas entre la cena y el aperitivo de la media noche, no son mas importantes que el desayuno, ni la comida, ni el entremés, um… olvídalo viejo, no cuentas entre las comidas…. Pero me agradas…. Digo eres el líder, se supone que debes agradarme.- kai abrió los ojos sorprendido, ese tyson se las pagaría por compararlo con comida y luego decir que ni a eso llegaba. (creo que kai no esta entendiendo el punto de las cartas). Llego a la cabaña y se encontró con todo su equipo riendo y jugando cartas, todos su equipo menos rei, en eso se dio cuenta de algo, por que rei no le había mandado una carta, sus sobre estaba vació. Tal vez ese guía tonto la había sacado por que era la única que valía la pena, eso pensó kai hasta que en el bote de la basura de la cabaña (donde planeaba "guardar" las demás cartas) se encontró con un pedazo de papel arrugado, lo tomo y se dio cuenta de que era una carta para el, de parte de rei.

Konichiwa (hola) kai:

Me parece que eres una buena persona, aunque te comportes de una forma tan fría, ten encuentra que somos amigos y que puedes confiar en nosotros si es que algo te molesta.- kai se sorprendió por que si la carta era de ese modo rei no la había entregado, a no ser de que se haya arrepentido de escribir eso…. Kai se molesto por la cobardía de rei… o ¿acaso seria hipocresía?.- ¡A dormir!.- grito el ruso, ya estaba arto de pensar tanto en esos sentimentalismos.-

Pero apenas….- comenzó tyson- no hemos comido el entremés… y

¿Qué entremés ni que ocho cuartos, a dormir.- dijo furioso. Y se percato de algo.- ¿Dónde esta rei?.

Pues no le ha de gustar el ambiente de aquí y se fue con li.- contesto daichi algo molesto. Y es que el quería seguir jugando se suponía que estaban ahí para divertirse y no para amargarse por culpa de kai.- o no le gusta el líder.- dijo para después sacar la lengua.-

Kai abrió los ojos dolido, acaso era verdad que el no le agradaba a rei, y prefería estar con li…

Con li.

rei ¿no vas a ir a dormir con tu equipo?.- el chino que se encontraba recargado en las piernas de li negó con la cabeza, no tenia ganas de ver a kai y que le recordara que nunca le amaría. Sonrió amargamente, después de todo que leyeran la carta en publico había sido lo mejor, así se entero de lo que kai sentía. Para que salir si se sentía seguro ahí, con su hermano li.

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno ahí esta el segundo capitulo espero que les guste.


	3. capitulo3

rei ¿no vas a ir a dormir con tu equipo?.- el chino que se encontraba recargado en las piernas de li negó con la cabeza, no tenia ganas de ver a kai y que le recordara que nunca le amaría. Sonrió amargamente, después de todo que leyeran la carta en publico había sido lo mejor, así se entero de lo que kai sentía. Para que salir si se sentía seguro ahí, con su hermano li.

Además le daba miedo encontrarse con aquel sujeto

Esa misma noche paso el guía revisando el ambiente de las cabañas para ver que tan buena era la convivencia entre los equipos, abrió la puerta de la cabaña de robert se sorprendió al ver a todos los chicos cenando (ya saben todo de ricos, con velas, vino, sofisticación europea, etc).- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Estamos cenando, específicamente degustando el aperitivo.- soltó robert con su usual voz de yo soy rico y refinado y tu no.-

Ejem… están bebiendo alcohol!.- grito exaltado al ver las copas de vino en cada uno de los lugares de los magestics.-

¿alcohol?... esto amigo es vino de mi reserva especial, considerado uno de los mas exquisitos y costosos del mundo.- soltó jhony de una forma muy presumida.-

Eso no importa… son menores de edad y .- se acerco a la mesa y tomo el vino.-

¡AH¡, ¡Se lleva el vino!...¡Soy italiano no puedo comer sin vino!.- grito exasperado enrique, y su líder salio al rescate.-

Como líder de los magestics y representante de la nobleza europea, te ordeno que dejes ese valiosísimo vino en su lugar.- soltó robert de manera fría y autoritaria.-

Ejem… yo decía… chicos.- dijo el guía soltando pequeñas risitas nerviosas…- pero recuerden todo con moderación. El guía salio de la habitación dejando adentro a los magestics adulando a robert por haber salvado el vino.

El guía se dirigió a la cabaña de los demolition boys a ver como se desenvolvía tala, y vaya que se desenvolvía, estaba besando a su novio como si no hubiera mañana. Mientras spencer y steven (supongamos que así se llama el otro demolition boy) tenían una "sana" bey batalla en la cabaña destruyendo todo a su paso.-

ejem….- nadie le hizo caso.- EJEM- nadie le hizo caso.- ¡TALA! .- los cuatro chicos volvieron a ver al guía.- me alegra que te "lleves" bien con bryan pero… tus compañeros están "redecorando" la habitación .- dijo con una tierna sonrisa.- y me preguntaba si podrían jugar con menos energía para que no salgan lastimados.- dijo destilando ternura con su voz, los dos chicos (steven y spencer) asintieron y optaron por salir a "jugar" a fuera. Mientras tala y bryan volvían a los suyo, el guía salio de la cabaña y se dirigió a la de los blade brakers, cuando entro se sorprendió por un segundo, pero de alguna forma era algo que ya se esperaba.-

kai…. tengo miedo, ¿estas seguro que no puedo encender mi lamparita?...- dijo el rubio entre sollozos y es que la oscuridad en verdad lo aterraba. A lo que un kai molesto e histérico respondió.- ¡Que no! Ya cállate y duérmete!.- grito encolerizado y es que era la décimo sexta vez que max le preguntaba eso.

La expresión tierna y amable del castaño (el guía) cambio repentinamente a una fría y dura.-hiwatari.- dijo con una voz fría que solo le dedicaba a kai.- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?.-(jeje como pueden ver el guía se porta muy frío y duro solo con kai ¿Por qué será?) Pregunto mientras encendía la luz de la cabaña rompiendo el silencio que se había formado después de que kai le gritase a max. Kai se levanto molesto de su cama preparando sus mas frías y cortantes frases para el contraataque y es que ese sujeto se empeñaba en hacerle la vida imposible a el, solo a el; pero se vio interrumpido por la estampida que habían emprendido max y compañía hacia el guía.- ¡ESTAMOS SALVADOS!.- gritaron al unísono tyson y daichi mientras abrazaban las rodillas del guía derramando lagrimas.- ¡MUERO DE HAMBRE!.- grito tyson.-¡Y QUEREMOS JUGAR UN RATO MAS!.-agrego daichi..-¡TENIA TANTO MIEDO!.- grito el pequeño rubio mientras soltaba pequeños sollozos.- ¡dizzy dice que no podías haber llegado en mejor momento!.- dijo kenny mientras suspiraba aliviado, dando a entender que quien decía eso era el y no dizzy, y es que en su opinión kai se estaba comportando como un verdadero idiota, y no entendía la razón de su cambio de actitud y es que antes del concurso no se comportaba de esa manera, es mas era hasta mas amable.

Kai y Manuel se encontraron en un duelo de miradas. El chico castaño interrumpió este encuentro para depositar su mirada en cada uno de los chicos que estaban alrededor de el y solo contó 5 incluyendo a kai, reviso toda la habitación con la mirada buscando al sexto miembro del equipo, pero no lo encontró.- se puede saber en donde se encuentra Kon, rei kon, el sexto miembro de tu equipo.- dijo fríamente, kai se detuvo en seco reflexionando la pregunta, estaba seguro que rei estuvo a su lado durante la lectura de la carta cursi, pero después el chico se había ido de su lado, aunque lo mas probable es que se encontrara con li. Kai frunció el entrecejo, nuevamente li le estaba ganando.- ya veo, por tu expresión diría que el joven kon se harto de tu actitud y decidió ir con li…- dijo en un tono frío y despectivo, para al final adornar su rostro con una sonrisa irónica.- te recomiendo que cambies esa actitud y que intentes conocer a tu equipo… o que al menos soporten tu actitud.- dijo fríamente, para después dar un giro de 360 grados y volver a su actitud tierna para dirigirse a max y a los otros.- ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos a cenar y a jugar un rato a la cabaña de li? Mientras dejamos al señor amarguras "en la cabaña" para que "reflexione" sobre las cartas y que averigüe como mejorar sus modales.- dijo tiernamente, mientras los chicos asentían y salían de la cabaña. El castaño salio de esta cerrando la puerta con llave detrás de si.

Kai se quedo en shock, el guía lo había castigado… con otras palabras pero lo había hecho, lo había recluido en la cabaña, seguramente hasta el día siguiente. El bicolor se sentó en la cama que le partencia a rei mientras suspiraba….

kai se recostó en la cama de rei, abrazando tiernamente la almohada favorita de este tratando de percibir el dulce y exótico aroma que es característico del neko, esta almohada tiene la forma de la cabeza de un tigre, un tigre blanco muy tierno, con ojos dorados como los de rei, claro no tan hermosos como los del neko. Kai cerro los ojos tratando de olvidar lo que Manuel le había dicho y es que el no era un bastardo sin corazón, tal vez no lo había admitido en aquel momento pero el deseaba que esa carta fuera para el, que rei la hubiese escrito para el, pero no fue así…

además de que su tonto orgullo le había hecho burlarse de la persona que había escrito la carta. Quizás esa era la razón por la que rei le había dejado de hablar, tal vez para el neko el que el(kai) se burlara de una persona que había escrito esas palabras tan hermosas era falta de respeto, una falta de honor…. Kai se maldijo así mismo había logrado que rei lo odiara… se levanto de la cama del neko y se asomo por la ventana y pudo observar como todos los demás disfrutaban de un alegre reunión…. Sin el, busco al neko por todas partes pero no estaba, escucho los gritos de mariah, Kevin y max.- ¡Rei no es cierto que tengas sueño, ¡li, dile que salga a jugar!.- exclamaron los tres chicos al unísono, unos segundos después el neko salio tallándose los ojos, pero ignoro olímpicamente a los tres que querían jugar con el y salio rumbo los baños.

Kai se salio por la ventana (como si una puerta pudiera detenerlo ¬¬U) y siguió al neko, a su neko, pudo observar como el neko se detenía nerviosamente frente a los baños, kai se escondió tal vez ya se había dado cuenta de que alguien le seguía, en ese momento alguien se acerco a rei, era bryan, kai pudo notar como el neko se tensaba y miraba a todos lados tratando de encontrar a alguna persona.-

buenas noches…. Rei.—soltó el ruso de ojos violáceos. Rei miro para todos lados.- ¿Qué pasa?... me temes.- dijo el chico acariciando el rostro de rei (noooooo, recuerda a tala), rei se puso mas nervioso.- no deberías hacerlo.- dijo soltándolo y bajando la mirada.- lo que paso en el campeonato fue hace mucho tiempo. Quería decirte que lo lamento mucho.- el neko abrió los ojos sorprendido. Bryan soltó una risita divertida.- he cambiado rei… ¿me perdonas?.- dijo con una mirada dulce y triste llena de culpa, la que usaba para pedirle perdón a tala. El neko respiro tranquilizándose y

s… si…- dijo sonriendo tiernamente…- pero solo….- bryan escucho atento las palabras de rei.- solo no te acerques mucho.- bryan se sorprendió que clase de persona te perdonaba pero te pedía que no te acercaras a ella, tal vez rei estaba muy lastimado psicológicamente por su culpa, pero algo le saco de sus cavilaciones.- en lo que me hago a la idea de que ya no debo temerte.- dijo sonriendo mas abiertamente, bryan se tranquilizo ese era el rei que el y todo el mundo conocía.- no querrás que de repente salga corriendo o algo así.- dijo para después comenzar a reír.

gracias…. Espérate a que tala se entere.. estará orgulloso de mi.- dijo bryan pegándose con la mano derecha en el pecho. Para después salir corriendo a hablar con tala.

Rei suspiro al ver a bryan alejarse…. Como los envidiaba, el deseaba que kai le correspondiera, pero ese día no llegaría… no señor rei kon no estaba dispuesto a que kai pisoteara sus sentimientos como lo hizo con su carta, claro kai no sabia que esa carta era para el pero mostró abiertamente su repudio hacia una carta que no tenia nombres, entonces que le aseguraba que kai no lo rechazaría a el. El chino suspiro tristemente y camino hacia los baños, después de todo por eso había salido de la cabaña de li, tenia que ir al baño.- kai se sorprendió de todo eso, no había oído la platica pero ahora que lo recordaba rei se había asustado… entonces algo llego a su mente, era una de las preguntas que le habían hecho "¿a rei le agradan muchas personas, pero hay una en especial a la que le teme, esa persona es?", y la respuesta escapo de sus labios….-"bryan".- ahora entendía el por que del campamento, estaba conociendo a sus compañeros….. kai formo una pequeña sonrisa. Mañana trataría de esforzarse el podía ser tan buen líder como li, después de todo el también posee un corazón. Kai sonrío mas abiertamente y regreso a la cabaña, dormiría para guardar fuerzas para mañana.-

Los rayos del sol salieron anunciando que el nuevo día había llegado, pronto el campamento dejo aquel estado de somnolencia y se convirtió en un lugar lleno de bullicio y risas, después de todo el principal objetivo era divertirse, kai abrió los ojos dispuesto a hacer que el neko volviera a hablarle, sin darse cuenta de que esa seria la misión mas difícil que tendría que llevar a cabo.- las actividades del día incluían una ida al lago para nadar un rato, pero había una pequeña prueba, los lideres debían ver que todos y cada uno de los integrantes de su equipo estuvieran dentro del agua antes de que el líder se metiera, muchos pensaron que era una misión sencilla pero no, todo empezó con Oliver que no quería meterse al agua por que su cabellos se maltrataría y le costaba trabajo tenerlo tan brillante y hermoso, y pues no, además como se suponía que enrique siendo un sofisticado europeo iba a nadar en un charco de lodo como ese (el lago era pequeño y bonito, con agua muy cristalina) a lo que robert respondió.-"¿Dónde DEMONIOS VES EL LODO?... ¡AL AGUA!.- todos los magestics entraron al agua en cuestión de segundos. Mientras que con los demolition boys la cosa era algo parecida, tala los trataba como si de un ejercito se tratase.- ¡ATENCION!...- grito el pelirrojo con un silbato en su mano derecha.- ¡Soldados… Rompan filas!.- spencer y steven rompieron la fila y .- ¡Al agua!.- grito el pelirrojo y los dos chicos saltaron al agua (creo que tala sigue sin entender para que están en el campamento), bryan entro después de ellos y tala después de el. Mientras que con los white tigres, la cosa era diferente todos entraron sonriendo y aunque Kevin demostró que le tenia miedo al agua, li lo pudo convencer de buen modo( li lo cargaría todo el rato y le enseñaría a nadar), mientras que con los blade brakers la cosa era diferente, primero rei no se quería poner ese traje de baño por que no le gustaba el color (era color rojo), y después kenny que no quería por que dizzy se iba a sentir solita (pero kai lo convenció "amablemente") "si no quieres dejarla sola si quieres la meto a nadar conmigo", a lo que kenny respondió que dizzy estaría bien sola, con max y tyson y daichi fue diferente por que no ocupaban invitación (ya estaban adentro), kai estuvo a punto de meterse a bañar cuando noto algo, el neko estaba acostado en un camastro tomando el sol, sin intenciones de irse a nadar, kai lo observo embelesado con ese traje de baño, rei se veia sumamente atractivo y sexy, kai llego a la conclusión de que mandaría a daichi por rei,

Daichi obedeció y se acerco a rei.- viejo dice kai que te vayas a nadar.- dijo el pequeño con una gran sonrisa. A lo que rei contesto con un movimiento negativo de la cabeza mientras hablaba dulcemente.-

noooo daichi… tu no quieres que me meta a bañar….- dijo el chino negando con la cabeza a lo que daichi contesto.-

tienes razón… no quiero… mejor quédate a aquí.- (es algo que aprendí en clase, cuando haces una pregunta y haces algún movimiento con la cabeza sea afirmativo o negativo, predispones a la persona a que te diga si o no, dependiendo del movimiento de la cabeza), daichi regreso corriendo y se arrojo al agua.-

Después de haber mandado a prácticamente todo el equipo, kai se desespero, rei sabia como decirle que no a cada uno de sus amigos y no solo eso sabia convencerlos y vaya de que manera, así que decidió ir el, por que debían demostrar ser un equipo unido, kai se acerco a su neko, quien se sonrojo al ver el dorso desnudo de su líder (no lo dije pero kai también trae puesto su traje de baño azul).

rei…. Es hora de que te vayas a nadar.- ordeno el peliazul… a lo que el chino respondió…-

no…

tienes que nadar es bueno para la salud, es un buen deporte. Vamos rei.- ordeno suavemente el ruso, no quería ser protagonista de otra escena como cuando le grito a max.-

no… no me .- el ruso se desespero al comenzar a escuchar la excusa, el no era como los demás no se tragaría eso de que "no quiero mojar mi cabello", tomo al chino del brazo y lo comenzó a jalar hacia el agua, rei se sonrojo al principio al sentir que kai lo tomaba del brazo, pero cuando se vio cerca del agua se horrorizo.- no kai, no quiero.- dijo el neko tratando de safarse del agarre de kai, provocando que todos le miraran expectantes mientras que en el rostro de los white tigres se formaba una sonrisa llena de complicidad, seria divertido ver como kai trataba de que rei nadara.-

como que no.- dijo el ruso.- vas a nadar te guste o no…- dijo el ruso tratando de empujar a rei al agua, el neko se enfureció, el no nadaba, por que no le gustaba, el odiaba el agua. Con un movimiento rápido se safó del agarre de kai y lo tiro al agua para después salir corriendo del orilla alejándose cada vez mas del lago.

Todos los chicos se comenzaron a reír al ver la cara de kai al caer al agua, y al salir de esta.-

¡Ja, Ja, Ja!.- li soltó la carcajada, agarrándose el estomago para que no le doliera.- eres un tonto, cualquiera sabe que a rei no le gusta nadar.- kai lo miro sorprendido, el no sabia que a rei no le gustaba nadar, se volvió a ver a su equipo como preguntándole ¿tu también lo sabias?.-

Pues se que no sabe nadar.- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa nerviosa…-

Por que no le gusta el agua.- dijo el rubio con honestidad para después volver a jugar con daichi.-

¿Cómo que no le gusta el agua?.- exclamo molesto el ruso.- dura casi 2 horas bañándose.-.

Noooooo…. Kai… el dura 52.5 minutos decidiendo si se mete o no…- kai abría los ojos cada vez mas sorprendido mientras escuchaba la explicación de mariah y kenny)… menos de 15 minutos o si a caso 25 si su cabello esta muy sucio… y lo que sobra recuperándose del susto.- termino de hablar kenny.- (la verdad no se s i el neko le tenga miedo o no al agua, pero se me hizo interesante ponerlo como parte de la historia).

Rei corría por el bosque hacia su cabaña, como se atrevía kai querer meterlo al agua a fuerzas, todo por que no soportaba ser el perdedor (rei no esta viendo las cosas como debería), aunque kai le gustaba mucho no iba a soportar que pasara sobre sus sentimientos….- rei levanto la mirada llena de determinación, el le enseñaría una lección a kai, y vaya que lo haría…..-

Kai no pudo encontrar al neko en todo el día, y pues en la noche el neko llego a la cabaña ignorando rotundamente a kai, quien decidió que era mejor esperar que el neko se calmara, y por eso esperaría hasta el día siguiente, ya que si a el le hubieran obligado a volver a la abadía pues no hubiera vuelto por la buenas después de todo a nadie le gusta hacer algo que le aterra o no le gusta.

La mañana llego y eso significaba el comienzo de un nuevo día de diversión o por lo menos para los demás por que los bladebrakers fueron castigados por su falta de compañerismo que para sorpresa de todos no fue culpa de kai sino de rei que se mostró especialmente apático el día anterior después del incidente del lago. Así que tenían que cocinar la comida para todos a lo que rei contesto.- pues váyanse a divertir, después de todo fue mi culpa…- dijo el neko aceptando el hecho de que el se había comportado muy apático el día anterior provocando que perdieran la prueba de la noche que consistía en pasar un huevo de cuchara en cuchara sujetándola con la boca, y este no puso de su parte, ya que se negó a sujetar bien la cuchara y cuando el huevo fue colocado en esta pues no soporto el peso y se volteo dejando caer el huevo. y sus amigos no tenían la culpa, además de varias voces y ruegos que decían "por favor que tyson no cocine… ¡Quiero vivir!".- rei comenzó a picar lo que seria la ensalada, ya que había terminado con la sopa y el platillo principal, comenzó a reflexionar tal vez portarse como la persona mas apática del mundo no era el mejor modo de darle una lección a kai (¿y ahora que idea se le metió al neko en la cabeza?), rei continuo cortando verduras hasta que kai le interrumpió.-

¿ya terminaste,- pregunto el ruso algo curioso. A lo que el neko respondió que ya casi, sin dirigirle una sola palabra de mas, kai estaba dolido y ahora que se supone que había hecho mal, ya se había disculpado con rei en la mañana, pero este no ponía de su parte, y le ignoraba, kai trato de ignorar eso y comenzó a hablar nuevamente.-

es que tyson y los demás están preguntando… por que ya quieren competir…- dijo el ruso tratando de explicar que la próxima competencia ya casi empezaba y que tenían que competir como equipo si querían ganar.

En ese momento llegaron tala y li, que buscaban a rei,

¡Rei!.- grito emocionado el pelirrojo acercándose al chino para después abrazarlo con mucha efusividad.- ya me entere de lo que paso con bryan.- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Rei contesto con una sonrisa mientras kai y li observaban atentos la escena.- si vieras lo emocionado que esta por que lo aceptaste… hace unos días estaba tan nervioso por que temía que lo rechazases.- dijo con una gran sonrisa (parece que habla de otra cosa ¬¬U) kai y li abrieron los ojos confundidos ¿a que se refería tala? ¿acaso rei y bryan eran pareja?... ¿pero que no era pareja de tala.-

Y no te molesta… digo tu y bryan.- comenzó a preguntar li .-

¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Soy compartido.- dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo.-

A lo que rei solo contesto con una risita nerviosa y un suave "no lo digas así, se oye raro".- vamos que no te apene…- dijo sonriendo nuevamente el ruso pelirrojo.- si no funcionaba la confesión en persona, te la daría por medio de una carta… muy cursi para mi gusto.- dijo mostrando un poco de celos, después de todo bryan era su novio y que rei le perdonara lo que había pasado en el campeonato (las heridas y todo eso) los tenia emocionados, pero había un par de personas que estaban malentendiendo la platica (y como no, si tala lo dice de ese modo ¬¬U) – vamos dile a todo el mundo que tu y bryan ya son.- dijo el pelirrojo ocasionando que kai y li ya no quisieran escuchar lo que seguía, por que uno estaba enamorado de rei y le dolía que estuviera con alguien mas y el otro no podía entender que su pequeño hermano ya tuviera pareja.- Ya son ¡Amigos!.- grito tala emocionado, para después abrir los ojos confundido que no se suponía que kai y li estaban escuchando la platica,.- ¿y kai y li?- pregunto el pelirrojo.-

No se, se fueron.- contesto el neko volviendo su atención a las verduras.-

Y afuera se fraguaba una gran rumor.-

¿Cómo permitiste eso?.- pregunto li agarrando a kai por su bufanda (que no le da calor, digo verano en el bosque y con esa bufandota)

y ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mi?.- contesto molesto el ruso, y es que ahí tenia a li reclamándole por que rei era pareja de bryan.-

pues por que eres el líder de su equipo….. debí saberlo la carta esa que leyeron… era de rei… ¡No… ha de ser uno de esos casos donde la victima se vuelve dependiente del agresor…- comenzó li a hablar creando todo un drama (cuando lo que paso es que tala no supo comunicar…. Le urge un diseñador grafico). Kai también formaba sus teorías.-

"si, li tiene razón, rei es demasiado inocente y la primer noche del campamento fue seducido por ese maldito de bryan, se aprovecho del temor de mi rei y….".- y bueno todo iba a seguir con cavilaciones cuando llego Kevin, mariah y kenny (que buscaba a kai)…-

¿Qué pasa li? ¿Por qué pelean?.- grito mariah preocupada, y un susurro de Kevin se escucho "te apuesto 10 pesos a que gana li".-

kai ¿Qué pasa?.- pregunto kenny.-

¡REI ES PAREJA DE BRYAN ESO PASA!.- gritaron los dos al unísono dejando sorprendidos a los tres chicos, mariah comenzó a llorar gustosa su hermanito rei ya tenia pareja y no era ese estupido de kai (en esta historia a mariah le gusta li), pero después se sorprendió al llegar a la conclusión de que rei le había bajado el novio a tala, vaya si ya decían todos que rei era demasiado lindo y bueno… algo malo debía hacer, después de todo era humano.-

Bueno el rumor de que rei y bryan eran pareja se extendió como pan caliente, y pues para esa noche nadie le hablaba a rei ni a bryan por que se habían atrevido a engañar al pobre de tala que aun no sabia nada (según los chismosos del campamento), rei no comprendía por que todos susurraban cuando el se acercaba y por que no le hablaban, tal vez eso de comportarse apático le había salido mal, pero se suponía que eso era solo con kai, a bryan le pasaba algo parecido pero de el si que hablaban mal "ya sabia yo que no se había reformado… ahora engaña a su novio…. Es un malvado… sedujo al pobre de rei"…. Y así fue hasta que los rumores llegaron a tala (pero si fue él el que comenzó todo ¬¬U) tala se encontraba preparando la cena para su queridísimo bryan, hasta que llego el resto de su equipo con Oliver de los magestic, que venia casi llorando, ya que a el le parecía que tala y bryan hacían una pareja encantadora, pero tampoco podía creer eso por parte de rei.

¡Pobrecillo!.- dijo el chico peliverde para después lanzarse a abrazar a tala y comenzar a llorar como magdalena.-

¿Qué pasa? ¿te sientes mal?...- pregunto preocupado el pelirrojo.-

no… eres tu el que te sientes mal…- contesto el peliverde.-

¿Ah… si?- pregunto confundido el pelirrojo.-

¡Negación!.- grito el peliverde soltando un gran llanto…-

En otro lado.

… no entiendo que es lo que pasa.- soltó el neko, ya lo habían corrido de todas las cabañas… incluida la suya…. El no entendía por que (ya para esas alturas todos consideraban a bryan y a rei unos traicioneros) "ya lo sabia rei es un traicionero…" era lo que ahora se susurraba en el campamento… el neko se sentó debajo de un árbol, seria una noche fría y no podía entrar a ninguna cabaña, por lo menos no hasta que todos estuvieran dormidos.-

En la cabaña de los demolition boys, ahora era tala quien lloraba como magdalena, ya que Oliver se había ofrecido amablemente a platicarle todos los detalles, incluso se atrevió a decir que alguien los había encontrado besándose (estos chismes, ya ven les dicen el niño se ahogo en el rió y resulta que se lo llevaron los extraterrestres o algo así), en ese momento llego bryan con un gran chocolate para tala (no sabemos como lo consiguió pero si quiere tanto a tala, pues tendrá sus mañas), el chico de cabellos violáceos se preocupo al ver a su tala llorando como si no hubiese mañana, se acerco preocupado y le pregunto que si estaba bien mientras Oliver le dirigía una mirada asesina y.-cof descaradocof…cofidiotacof.- de repente Oliver tenia un ataque de tos.-

¿tala que pasa?... ¿Por qué lloras?...- pregunto bryan.-

¿Cómo esta rei?.- pregunto el pelirrojo tenia que asegurarse de que nada pasaba entre su novio y rei (y dale con lo mismo, el empezó el rumor) una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de bryan.-

Bien… hoy lo vi en…-

¡eres un idiota!.- grito el pelirrojo dándole un golpe a bryan..- ya lo sospechaba… por eso el interés de disculparte con el…. Después de tantos años (solo han pasado como dos)….- comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza y también a pegarle a bryan que no tuvo mas remedio que salir de la habitación corriendo.-¡Y NO VUELVAS! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE!.- grito el pelirrojo para después tirar un florero a la puerta y dejarse caer al piso para ser consolado por Oliver.-

Bryan corrió hasta llegar al río, las lágrimas se habían salido de sus ojos, cuando oyó que tala ya no quería verlo…. Comenzó a sollozar llamando la atención del neko que estaba cerca.-

¿bryan? ¿Qué paso?.- dijo acercándose al chico de cabellos violáceos y observar entre las manos de bryan las lagrimas caer de sus ojos, el neko se preocupo mas…-

Tala…- dijo entre sollozos.-

Le paso algo a tala?.- pregunto preocupado. El ruso negó…-¿entonces?

Ya no quiere verme.- dijo lanzándose hacia al neko en busca de consuelo, el neko solo pudo corresponder el abrazo de una manera dulce y tranquila-

Después de explicarle la situación al neko, los dos decidieron ir a hablar con tala, y explicarle que entre ellos no habia nada por que bryan estaba perdidamente enamorado del pelirrojo. Abrieron la puerta encontrandose con una de las miradas mas frias de tala.-¿Qué hacen aquí?.- pregunto tala con una voz fria, los dichos se miraron temerosamente.

venimos a hablar con tigo a explicarte que.- comenzo a hablar bryan pero fue interrumpido por tala.-

y explicarme que son muy felices juntos?- pregunto mirandolos con desprecio, bryan se cayo y dudo en continuar, pero rei se enfurecio y se acerco a tala para darle un golpe.-

¡idiota!... ¡que no daria yo por que la persona que me gusta me amara como bryan te ama a ti!.- grito el neko muy furioso y visiblemente triste, tala le observo sorprendido.-

Pero… Oliver y todos me dijeron.- comenzo a explicar, mientras se sobava su mejilla.-

¿y tu les creiste?... sinceramente creo que los molestos deberiamos ser nosotros, por que nos has demostrado que no confias en mi, y mucho menos en bryan.- contesto el neko mas molesto aun, tala por fin comprendio lo que habia hecho, habia desconfiado de su amadisimo bryan y lo habia lastimado.-

Yo… bryan lo siento… me perdonas.- pregunto el pelirrojo con una gran miada llena de arrepentimiento a la cual bryan no pudo resistirse, rei les miro con una gran sonrisa, ahora que el malentendido se habia acabado… todo volveria a la normalidad…. Algo interrumpio sus pensamientos.-

Oye… y ¿Para quién era la carta?.- pregunto el pelirrojo ya que oliver tambien le habia platicado de la dichosa carta, rei se puso rojo .-

¿carta,…- dijo tratando de hacerse el desentendido pero su mejillas lo delataban.-

Si para quien es?...¿es alguien que esta en el campamento?...- el neko se ponía cada vez mas rojo.- ¿es de tu equipo?.- mas rojo todavía.-

¡Es de tu equipo!.- grito tala emocionado, el neko lo callo de una vez por todas.-

¡ya no importa!- dijo gritando llamando la atención de los dos chicos.- esa persona nunca me corresponderá…- dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida, los dos chicos le miraron preocupados.-

¿A dónde vas?. – pregunto bryan.-

Con li, a que me deje entrar a la cabaña.- dijo el neko con una tierna sonrisa. Los dos chicos sonrieron, ya que era seguro de que li lo dejara entrar a la cabaña.-

El neko salio de la cabaña de los demolition boys, para dirigirse a la cabaña de li, pero este era hueso duro de roer y por primera vez no le dejo entrar a la cabaña, no hasta que se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho, pero como puedes arrepentirte de algo que no hiciste, el neko se enfureció con li, el no debía pedirle disculpas a nadie es mas debían disculparse con el por tratarlo así. Rei salio corriendo de la cabaña de li, corriendo en dirección del río, al llegar freno estrepitosamente.- uf.. casi me caigo al agua.- dijo el neko con voz nerviosa, pero al dar la vuelta piso un pequeño pedazo de tierra que se desquebrajo y cayo al agua.

El neko se horrorizo, el no sabia nadar y justo había caído en la parte mas profunda y con mas corriente del río, y ahora resultaba que su plan no había servido de nada, odiaba el agua por que temía morir ahogado como su padre así que había decidió evitar cualquier contacto con el agua y tomo la decisión de no aprender a nadar por que su padre había sido buen nadador y aun así había muerto ahogado, así que no le iba a servir de nada saber nadar si igual podía morirse ahogado.

El neko cerro los ojos dejándose caer al fondo, cuando reacciono, el no quería morir, no de esa manera, al sentir que sus pies tocaban fondo, tomo impulso y dio un gran salto, después de todo tenia piernas fuertes, con el impulso salio del agua sujetándose de una gran rama (coincidencias que se dan en los fanfiction ¬¬U), después de tranquilizarse un poco decidió bajar del árbol, al sentir la tierra firme el neko se abrazo del árbol, eso había sido horrible, comenzó a caminar alejándose cada vez mas hasta que dejo de oír el sonido del rió, ahí fue cuando por fin pudo tranquilizarse, se recargo en un gran árbol y cerro los ojos pesadamente, estaba cansado.-

La mañana llegó anunciada por los suaves rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de las cortinas rozando suavemente el rostro de li, quien se levanto al oír que alguien tocaba la puerta como si no hubiera mañana. El pelinegro abrió la puerta encontrándose con bryan y tala tomados de la mano.- buenos días li.- El pelinegro los observo intrigado que no se suponía que rei y bryan eran pareja, entonces ¿Por qué bryan y tala se encontraban tomados de la mano?- ¿Qué sucede aquí?.- pregunto finalmente el pelinegro. El pelirrojo supuso que li aun estaba molesto con bryan.- bueno pues mi novio y yo queremos invitar rei a desayunar, ¿podrías llamarle?.- dijo el pelirrojo.- no, no puedo por que rei no esta aquí…- dijo mas molesto el pelinegro, eso saco de quicio a tala y es que todo mundo seguía creyendo que el neko había hecho algo muy malo.- ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿acaso creíste ese tonto rumor?.- gritaba el pelirrojo.

"¿rumor? ¿acaso todo lo que se había dicho ayer era un rumor?".- ¿rumor Explícate… por que yo ayer oi claramente como decías que rei había aceptado a bryan y que eran novios…- dijo molesto el pelinegro de ojos dorados.- ¿novios? Yo no dije eso, yo dije que al fin eran amigos… que tu te hayas ido antes de que yo terminara mi frase no es mi culpa…- dijo el pelirrojo visiblemente molesto y es que por no escuchar la platica completa li y kai le habían compuesto un final.- entonces.,.. rei…- decía el pelinegro nervioso, y es que una cosa es molestarse con rei sabiendo que tienes la razón y la otra es hacerlo sin fundamento, el pelinegro se maldijo internamente seguramente rei lo estaría odiando para estas alturas, después de todo lo dejo pasar la noche a la intemperie.- es….- -inocente.- completo el chico de cabellos violaceos visiblemente desesperado y es que si li que era la ultima esperanza del neko de pasar la noche bajo un techo y entre calidas y conforantes sabanas, les estaba diciendo que no le habia permitido entra. Significaba que el neko habia pasado la noche ala intemperie. Bryan se maldijo y es que se habia comportado indiferente con el problema del neko y este no lo hizo con el, en cambio fue y aclaro todo con tala.

tala… vamos a las demas cabañas, seguramente alguien debio dejarlo entrar.- dijo algo preocupado.

Tala y bryan se dirgieron al resto de las cabañas seguidos por un apenado li, y es que de cierta manera el habia iniciado el tonto rumor, claro con poca ayuda de mariah y Kevin. Fueron de cabaña en cabaña preguntando por el neko pero las respuestas eran algo parecidas, "claro que no esta aquí, no después de lo que hizo… eso fue falta de honor" decía robert mientras el resto de los magestics asentían..- " claro que no, rei rompecorazones roba novios kon, no esta aquí,."- dijo el guía del campamento. (como pueden apreciar es bipolar) (Bueno como se imaginan en cada cabaña explicaron lo que en verdad había sucedido por lo que todo mundo se iba uniendo a la larga fila en busca de rei. No por encontrar al neko sino por seguir el chisme. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña de los blade breakers. "no viejo, no lo dejamos entrar todo por solidaridad al resto de las cabañas" (creo que los blade breakers no entienden el punto del campamento). Bueno finalmente habían recorrido todas las cabañas pero ni rastro de rei, así que se dispusieron a buscarlo en los alrededores y es que el neko podría estar donde fuera, sobre un árbol, dentro de un pasaje oscuro, sobre los techos, entre los arbustos, en el camión, etc-

Kai suspiro aliviado su rei y bryan no eran pareja,

Como casto


	4. capitulo4

Kai suspiro aliviado su rei y bryan no eran pareja,

Mientras la búsqueda continuaba sin resultados, Manuel (el guía) comenzaba a perder la cabeza en opinión de robert y compañía, y termino por demostrarlo cuando tyson dio uno de sus típicos comentarios tontos y sin sentidos.- yo digo que a rei ya se lo comió un animal salvaje, talvez un dragón…- dijo seriamente mientras todos y cada uno de los chicos lo observaban como si fuera el ser mas estupido sobre el planeta.- ¡Claro que no se lo comió un dragón!.- grito exaltado el castaño, mientras sacudía violentamente al pelinegro.- a tienes razón, no pudo haber sido un dragón, talvez un león montañés.- dijo de una manera a un mas seria.- ¡NO! ¡rei debe estar bien!.- grito el castaño para después entrar en shock y comenzar a decir un montón de frases que todos escucharon atentamente.- ¿Por qué de todos los chicos el que se tuvo que perder fue rei? El único que el contrato dice que no puede sufrir ningún tipo de daño, y es que si algo le pasa no solo la bba nos demanda sino que sus millones de fans intentarían asesinarnos. (Como ven a la bba le interesa mucho rei no por que sea buen jugador de bey blade, sino por la mercadotecnia y las ganancias que generan los productos con el rostro del neko impreso en ellos. ¬¬U) todo mundo lo miraba entre sorprendido y molesto, bueno mas molestos que sorprendidos y es que eso significaba que si uno de ellos se perdía o se lo comía un oso o algo así, a la bba no le importaba.

Mientras tanto el neko al fin había llegado al campamento y es que en verdad le había costado encontrar el puente, y lo peor vino cuando llego el momento de cruzarlo, y es que realizar esa simple acción le había costado una gran cantidad de tiempo. Al divisar su cabaña el neko suspiro aliviado al fin podría descansar, entro rápidamente a su cuarto se dirigió directamente a su maleta de donde saco ropa limpia. Lentamente el neko comenzó a despojarse de su ropa sucia y enlodada para ponerse un cambio limpio. En otras circunstancias el neko habría tomado un baño muy a su pesar, pero en esta ocasión a su ver, caer en el río había sido suficiente agua por un tiempo, ya con su ropa puesta el neko se recostó en su cama y no tardo en caer en un profundo sueño.

La noche al fin llego el guía llego a la resolución de que debían volver al campamento a descansar un momento y es que todo mundo estaba casado, al regresar al campamento el guía estaba verdaderamente triste y es que esa demanda le saldría muy cara. Tyson salto de alegría al divisar su cabaña y comenzó una carrera hacia ella seguido por max y daichi. Kai los observaba medio molesto y es que por un lado no habían encontrado a rei y estos estaban corriendo a descansar y por el otro no podía negarles el descanso y es que ambos chicos en verdad habían estado buscando al neko. Todo mundo estaba triste y es que no habían encontrado al neko, solo dios sabia en donde se encontraba y si estaba bien, en ese momento un grito llamo su atención.-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- ocasionando que todo mundo se alarmara, y corriera hacia la cabaña de los blade breakers, cuando todos entraron se sorprendieron y es que mientras max y tyson abrazaban efusivamente al neko, este se encontraba todo confundido y es que pensó que todo mundo lo odiaba.- ¿Dónde te habías metido viejo?.- dijo el pelinegro mientras abrazaba mas fuerte al neko.- ¡nos tenias preocupados!.- decía el rubio mientras daba pequeños sollozos.- perdónenme chicos, es que en la noche Salí a caminar y me perdí, en verdad lo siento.- decía el neko calmadamente tratando de tranquilizar a los dos chicos, todo mundo sonreía sinceramente en verdad estaban felices de que el neko estuviera bien. Li observo detenidamente a aquel al que consideraba su hermano menor y es que a pesar de que en su rostro se mostraba una expresión tranquila sus ojos no lo hacían y es que se notaba el temor en ellos. Después divagar unos segundos comenzó a revisar cada parte del cuerpo del neko no encontró nada fuera de lugar, pero cuando reviso el cuarto cuidadosamente se encontró con la ropa toda enlodada y rasgada de neko, li se preocupo pero ya hablaría con rei por la mañana.

Todo mundo salio de la habitación muy feliz unos lloraban de felicidad, de hecho solo lo hacia el guía y es que rei estaba bien, y eso significaba estar a salvo de miles de fans.

Tyson y compañía excepto kai y rei, el primero se quedo para hablar con rei y es segundo pues se quedo por que todavía tenía sueño. Rei estaba dispuesto a dormir, pero finalmente kai se decidió a hablar.- rei…- llamo suavemente al neko.- um…- hablo tranquilamente el neko, mientras volvía su mirada hacia Kai. quien se sonrojo al sentir la mirada ambarina sobre el.- me alegro que estés bien… yo… en verdad no me habría perdonado si algo te pasara…- el neko se volvió confundido.- no es tu culpa que yo me perdiera, digo… yo ..- trataba de explicar el neko y es que el tiempo solo le sirvió para reflexionar, si bien kai no le iba a corresponder nunca, eso no se significaba que no pudieran ser amigos.- mira… - dijo el ruso interrumpiendo al neko, quien se quedo observándolo.- me entere que la carta que leyó el guía era tuya…(se entero gracias a li y compañía) , el neko se puso totalmente rojo.- yo no debí decir eso de la carta…. Después de todo herí tus sentimientos, tal vez por eso te comportabas así.- completo el ruso mientras se acercaba al neko, tratando de expresarle lo que sentía por el, pero el neko comenzó a hablar…- tienes razón, heriste mis sentimientos.- el ruso se detuvo en seco.- pero yo me comporte como un tonto, después de todo hablando se entiende la gente.- dijo el neko con una pequeña sonrisa, kai le sonrió.- ¿amigos?.- pregunto el ruso, el neko abrió los ojos sorprendidos algo decepcionado ¿amigos, sin duda eso lo dejaba fuera de la competencia, compuso una sonrisa y le respondió al ruso.- amigos.- contesto el neko con una pequeña sonrisa, se conformaba con ser amigo del ruso (neko conformista ¬¬U mientras no este casado….)

Al dia siguiente, el ruso se encontraba algo frustrado habia intendado declararle su amor al neko y lo mejor que pudo conseguir fue un patetico ¿amigos?...

Mientras tanto todos los chicos se alistaban para entrar a bañarse, y como lo venian haciendo desde el inicio del campamento lo hacian por grupos, y ahora era el turno de los "soy un vanidoso y me preocupa demasiado mi cabello", entre ellos estaban Oliver, Enrique, Rei, este ultimo aun no se desidia a entrar pero fue jalado adentro por enrique y Oliver.- ¡Te urge hacer algo con tu cabello!... – hablo Oliver.- ¡Si esta todo enlodado….!.- grito enrique (pues después de caerse al rio de acostarse en el suelo, era obvio que iba a enlodarse) – no… esta tan…- comenzo a explicar el neko.- ¿tanto?... nisiqueira puedes pasar un cepillo.- grito Oliver en su 54º intento por cepillar el cabello del neko. Y gracias a eso el neko no tuvo mas que resignarse a tomar un baño.

Mientras que estos discutian, dos chicos reian en secreto.

¡Este es el mejor campamento del mundo!.- grito espencer para ser acompañado por estiven.-

Si … hemos hecho todo lo que queremos… mientras tala cuida a bryan…- dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa (ya que era cierto, gracias a que tala prestaba toda su atención a bryan, pues ellos dos podían hacer lo que quisieran y si el guía les reclamaba, ellos no dudarían en usar su beyblade para golpearlo…. Pobre guía…..¬¬)

¿Cuánto creen que tarden en salir corriendo?..- pregunto spencer.-

Pues…no lo se…. 3…2…1…- en ese momento un grito llamo la atención de todo el mundo, era el neko que corría casi desnudo (solo con una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cadera), estaba lleno de pintura roja, al parecer esteben y spencer se sintieron inspirados y decidieron jugarles una pequeña broma que consistía en llenar el tinaco del agua (algo así como un rotoplas) con pintura roja, y al abrir las regaderas los tres chicos se llenaron de pintura, el neko se horrorizo al oír los gritos de sus dos amigos y una frase rondaba su cabeza "lo sabia la gente puede morir por tomar un baño", mientras que los otros dos chicos casi se mueren de la impresión, pero siendo tan vanidosos, decidieron no salir del baño hasta que no quedara un solo rastro de pintura en su cuerpo.-

El neko corrió unos metros mas y se abrazo de la persona mas cerca de el, y esa persona era kai, quien se puso mas rojo que rei (recuerden que esta lleno de pintura), y es que quien no se pondría rojo si se encuentra abrazando aun neko semidesnudo.

Rei que no sabia a quien abrazaba se sujeto con mucha fuerza

Rei que paso?.- pregunto robert todo rojo,

Oliver y…. enrique.- comenzó a hablar el neko sin dejar de abrazar a aquella persona, y para que hacerlo si se sentía tan bien a su lado.-

¿Qué les paso?.- pregunto exaltado robert.-

¡Están muertos!.- grito el neko.- murieron por bañarse….- dijo abrazándose mas de kai.- lo sabia tomar un baño es muy peligroso.- robert palideció y emprendió su carrera hacia el baño, en donde solo encontró a un par de chicos obsesionados con su aseo personal. Rojos al igual que rei. Robert suspiro aliviado, sus dos compañeros de equipo estaban bien.-

Rei….- comenzó a hablar el ruso, mientras el resto del campamento babeaba…. Digo observaba.- ¿estas bien?- el neko negó con la cabeza, para después petrificarse, esa era lo voz de kai, se soltó con rapidez y bajo su rostro apenado, solo eso le faltaba, hacer un drama tan grande y sobre todo hacerlo frente a kai.-

Yo… lo siento….- dijo el neko alzando la mirada ambarina, que se veía mas brillante que de costumbre, tal vez de no ser por la pintura roja en el rostro de rei, kai habría notado que el neko estaba sonrojado.- me iré a la cabaña.- dijo para después comenzar a caminar, dejando a un kai muy rojo, había abrazado a rei y se sentía tan bien, su piel era suave y el contacto calido.

Deja de babear kai….- dijo el pelirrojo lo que provoco que kai se pusiera rojo. Ya todos los mirones se habían ido.-

¿Qué?- pregunto tratando de recuperar su postura. Tala observaba detenidamente a kai tenía las mejillas rojas y no dejaba de suspirar y observar sus brazos, de observar donde el neko había estado momentos antes.-¡ ya sabes lo de la carta!.-dijo alegremente mientras kai solo lo observaba desconcertado, si el sabia de la carta pero por que tala se ponía tan feliz.- se ve que estas feliz…. digo ¿quien no lo estaría si alguien tan lindo como rei te da una carta tan con... um.,-- el pelirrojo fue interrumpido por bryan quien cubría la boca de tala con sus manos.- _ya no sigas.-_ susurro el chico de cabellos violáceos.- tala…- hablo nuevamente el ruso de cabellos bicolor.- ¿la carta era para mi?.- pregunto kai con nerviosismo en su voz. Ocasionado que tala se petrificara y es que nuevamente había abierto su boca y esta vez lo hizo para echar de cabeza al neko, no intencional claro esta, pero lo había hecho.- este…. Bueno… - hablaba nerviosamente el pelirrojo.- Si lo es… esa carta que rei escribió era para mi…- hablo firmemente el ruso bicolor y es que el nerviosismo de tala lo había confirmado todo.- pues si….- dijo finalmente el pelirrojo ocasionando que bryan casi se cayera de la impresión y es que el pelirrojo bien pudo haber dicho que lo había inventado todo.- no pude ser el neko me va a matar, ¿Qué voy a hacer?- comenzó a hablar tala ignorando a bryan y a kai, quienes lo observaban uno feliz y agradecido y el otro lo miraba mientras se preguntaba si tendría novio para cuando el neko se enterara de lo que había pasado.- ¡Ya se!- hablo finalmente el pelirrojo.- ¡rei no tiene por que esperarse!... si , esa es la solución.-

Después de unos minutos de felicidad después de todo el neko lo amaba, y el le correspondía , fue entonces cuando la realidad lo golpeo, el había roto el corazón del neko, y eso explicaba el por que rei se había comportado de una manera antipática y a la defensiva, después de todo solo trataba de defenderse de otra decepción, kai comenzó su camino a la cabaña de su equipo sin percatase que li tenía rato siguiéndolo, ya en la entrada se encontró a max que solo dijo – un gatito… parece un gatito.- dijo mientras un color rojizo se apoderaba de sus suaves y pálidas mejillas. Kai se extraño por eso al igual que li, al entrar el bicolor se sonrojo a sobre manera y es que el neko se encontraba en boxers mientras metía una pequeña toallita con la que se limpiaba suavemente lo rojo de su piel. Como cuando un gatito se asea, lenta y suavemente. A diferencia de kai, li no se sonrojo.- Rei, mejor ve a tomar un baño.- dijo seriamente.- no.- dijo el neko firmemente mientras exprimía la pequeña toalla.- ¡Vamos rei!... ¡Así nunca vas acabar!.- reclamo li.-

ya te dije que no.- contesto el neko enfrentando con la mirada a li, quien se acerco al neko y lo tomo del brazo.-.

te vas a bañar… quieras o no.- contesto el mayor de los white tigres mientras jalaba a rei por la habitación, el neko se molesto li no solo le había tratado mal, sino que no lo había dejado dormir en la cabaña y ahora resultaba que quería que rei volviera al cuarto de las torturas (el baño), el neko se enfureció y se soltó del agarre de li, este se volvió molesto.- ¡Rei!.-

¡rei nada!.- grito rei muy furioso.- ¡No quiero bañarme!...¡Odio el agua!¡Y lo sabes li!.- grito el neko con mucho coraje y miedo en su voz, mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, todos le miraron sorprendidos

Rei… yo… claro que lo se….- explicaba li, tratando de tranquilizar a rei.-

¿entonces por que me tratas así?.- pregunto el neko, ya que era cierto por que li le trataba así, por que insistía en que este se metiera al agua, el neko comenzó a llorar mientras se abrazaba así mismo, kai comenzó a acercarse, deseando poder consolar a la persona que ama, li desvió la mirada, no le gustaba hacer llorar a rei o alguno de sus hermanos.

Rei abrió los ojos sorprendido, alguien lo abrazaba y ese alguien no era li, era kai, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas (ahora si se ve que esta sonrojado por que ya se quito la pintura)

Ya rei… todo estará bien.- hablo el ruso bicolor, sorprendiendo a li, ya que cuando este quiso ir a consolar a su hermano kai ya tenia al neko entre sus brazos.

Gracias kai.- dijo el neko mientras se abrazaba con mas fuerza de kai y comenzaba a sollozar mas abiertamente, kai se sonrojo a mas no poder.-. eres un gran amigo.- kai casi se cae al escuchar esas palabras, decirle al neko lo que sentía por el iba a ser mas difícil de lo que creía.-

No hay de que…. – contesto kai con un poco de decepción en su voz.

Al día siguiente todo el mundo se encontraba disfrutando de un día libre, en el cual estaban preparando una carne asada, el neko sonreía abiertamente, después de todo el día anterior se había desahogado, y lo que le hacia mas feliz era que había sido en los brazos de kai.-

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno ahí esta gracias por los reviews, y ahora si los contesto (de verdad me paso, pero es que no puedo abrir el correo mas que en el ciber, sigo sin Internet (oh martirio), tratare de contestar los reviews ya que ustedes se toman la molestia de leer mis historias y aparte mandarme reviews, asi que es lo justo, ademas me gustan los reviews…. (je, je) , y ya tratare de no enfermarme cuando me da, me da, y por eso mejor que no me enferme….gracias por preocuparse….

Celen Marinaiden: gracias por tu review, y si espero poder continuar con las historias de rei kai. tienes razón mi estilo es relajado (creo que por que soy algo floja ¬¬U no es cierto),

Nadryl: gracias por tu review, tratare de leer tu historia, creo que en vacaciones, ya salgo en un par de semanas y tendré mucho tiempo libre….

Kairi Hiwatari Kon: si la verdad que el neko fue un poco extremista con respecto a como actuar con kai, pero eso se va solucionando. Y gracias por tu review, tu también cuídate.

Fujisaki Yami: si eso de quedarse callado solo trae problemas (a veces casi todo el tiempo), se lo que se siente guardase lo que nos molesta, pero es mejor sacarlo para que después no se a un problemon. Gracias por tus reviews. También lo de que se tarda 2 horas bañándose me gusta mucho, es divertido…-

Charo Nakano: pues de que se entero que la carta era para el, lo hizo, y yo creo que ya no le parecio una tonteria. (je je). Gracias por tu reviews

Galy : gracias por tu review, a mi también me gusta el rumbo que toma la historia, digo a veces ella sale solita y tu solo te dedicas a escribirla….

Cyber horse: gracias , tratare de subir mas seguido, esos lapsos de una semana ni a mi me gustan..(¬¬U)  
Akira Meadowes: gracias, me gusta actualizar pronto, antes cuando tenia Internet, actualizaba casi a diario….. pero sin Internet, me tardo un poco.

Womenvenus: gracias por tu review, por lo del lemmon también me gusta, pero no me sale cuanto intento escribirlo… no lo se a la mejor es falta de imaginación o algo asi (¬¬U)


	5. capitulo5

Capitulo (no tengo idea ¬¬U)

Ahí les va mi intento de lemmon, pero no se ilusionen no se acerco mucho al lemmon….. y eso que lo intente pero sinceramente parece que no se me da ¬¬u

Al día siguiente todo el mundo se encontraba disfrutando de un día libre, en el cual estaban preparando una carne asada, el neko sonreía abiertamente, después de todo el día anterior se había desahogado, y lo que le hacia mas feliz era que había sido en los brazos de kai.-

Después de comer todos estaban felices, incluso kai, ya que el neko había dejado su comportamiento apático y sobretodo ya sabia lo que senita por el, entonces solo necesitaba decirle a rei lo mucho que le gustaba para que pudieran decidir si comenzaban una relación, pero había un problema cada vez que intentaba decirle a rei lo que sentía por el, alguien o algo los interrumpía o peor aun el terminaba diciendo "¿amigos?" "me alegra ser tu amigo rei" y cosas por el estilo, kai y a estaba desanimándose cuando llego Manuel como caído del cielo, o salido del infierno (depende de que humor venga, recuerden que es algo extremista), y llamo la atención de todos,

hola, espero que se hayan divertido, como saben el campamento llega a su fin pasado mañana.- todos sonrieron alegres, eso significaba no mas dinámicas cursi.- pero no se preocupen, habrá una ultima dinámica.- todos le observaron queriendo matarlo, nadie dudaba que al principio las dinámicas eran divertidas pero conforme avanzo el campamento, se volvieron mas y mas cursis (y kai todavía no se le puede declarar a rei ¬¬U) .- la cual será parecida a la primer dinámica del campamento.- todos remiraron como y ¿esa cual es?.- pero ahora serán los lideres los que escribirán cartas a sus compañeros diciéndoles lo que les ha parecido el convivir con ellos y ahora llevarse mejor.- dijo observando a todos, para después detenerse en el equipo de tala.- aunque en algunos casos, no creo que puedan escribir esas cartas.- tala le miro retándolo con la mirada.

No se refiere a mi o si?.- dijo el pelirrojo preguntándole a su novio.-

No creo, a de ser kai.- dijo el chico de cabellos violáceos. Kai les observo con una mirada asesina.-

Y para que puedan escribir las cartas con mayor libertad, los lideres se quedaran en la cabaña de los guías, mientras los demás conviven entre ellos.-

Todos asintieron felices, sin líderes iba a ser una noche divertida, rei sonrió asintiendo, después de todo era cierto, li era muy recto y ni hablar de kai, bueno al menos se divertirían esa noche. ( fiestero ¬¬)

Mientras la fiesta comenzaba los guías vigilaban que no se copiaran al escribir las cartas ( y dejaron a 4 equipos sin líder, que ilusos, rueguen por que siga habiendo campamento).-

.- querido…..um… es….- tala pensaba en como demonios se llamaban los otros dos miembros de su equipo, ya que la carta de bryan ya estaba, la había puesto corazones y hasta eran 4 hojas por los dos lados, con letra superchiquita y te amo por todos lados, y ahora tenia problemas para recordar el nombre de sus demás compañeros.- estencer…ah…si eso era… estencer.- dijo comenzando a escribir la carta, todos incluidos los guías lo miraron incrédulos.

Li por su parte ya había escrito la de gary y Kevin, incluso se habían tomado la molestia de escribir una para rei, ahora solo tenia problemas con la de mariah, tenia planeado confesarle que estaba enamorado de ella.-

Con robert pues parecía que este escriba un discurso típico de la nobleza.- yo robert cuarto de la….. Después de este encantador (es un hipócrita) campamento y gracias a tus nobles esfuerzos he llegado…- y asi continuo su carta hasta casi llegar a escribir un tratado sobre la amistad….-.

Kai ya había escrito la carta de tyson y daichi, que eran las mas fáciles pero aun tenia problemas con las de max, kenny y por su puesto rei, ya que a este ultimo no sabia que escribirle, no mas bien no sabia como escribirlo.-

Mientras tanto en con los chicos y su fiesta libre de guías y lideres, pues se había armado buena, john y bryan hacían competencias de beberse el vino de robert, mientras los demás los vitoreaban "FONDO, fondo". Rei comenzó a tratar de calmar los ánimos, ya que la fiesta ya estaba muy salvaje, y a eso se refería a que spencer y steven estaban casi destruyendo el campamento (mas de lo que lo habían destruido ya, imposible ¬¬) .-

chicos, ya cálmense… mañana van a estar desvelados y ….- comenzó a hablar rei tratando de calmarlos.-

shhh… rei… tu lo que…hip… quieres… es verte presentable para kai…hip…. – decía bryan, como todo borracho (siempre dicen la verdad), el neko se sonrojo,

eso no es cierto.- dijo con las mejillas rojas.-

¿no?... entonces toma…- dijo dándole una botella a rei.-

No… yo no to…- el neko fue interrumpido por bryan que había metido la botella en la boca de rei empinándola.-

Tómatelo o te ahogas.- dijo john con malicia, tomando en cuenta el miedo que rei tenia a ahogarse, rei no tuvo de otra mas que tomarse la botella..

Con los guías….

Todos habían terminado las cartas, todos menos kai, aun no sabía como escribirle la carta a rei, reviso la habitación todo el mundo dormía, incluso los guías, así que decidió salir de la habitación, tratando de que el aire fresco le ayudara a despejar su mente.-

Camino hacia las demás cabañas y se sorprendió por lo que encontró. Bryan, jony, espencer, steven, tirados en el suelo como viles borrachos, max, Kevin kenny siendo arrullados por mariah, tyson, daichi y gary terminando con la provisión de emergencia del campamento, enrique y Oliver peinándose (muy amiguis, trenzándose el pelo ¬¬), kai se extraño en donde estaba rei, sabia que rei no tomaba, así que a la mejor decidió alejarse del bullicio comenzó a internarse en el bosque cuando se encontró con rei, que parecía estar ebrio.-

¿rei?...- pregunto el ruso algo preocupado.-

Shhhh….. – dijo el neko mientras se acercaba a kai y cubría los labios de este con sus dedos impidiéndole seguir hablando.- luego se enteran de que no estoy presentable.- dijo el neko acercando mas su rostro a kai, quien se había puesto rojo, pudo oler el alcohol en el aliento del neko.-

Creo que estas….- comenzó a hablar kai, el neko volvió a callarlo esta vez lo tiro al suelo y le tapo la boca con la mano completa.-

Shhhh… no debes decirlo.- dijo el chino….- no ves que luego te enteras que estoy tomado (por no decir ebrio) , kai se puso mas rojo, tenia al neko sobre el, y este decía puras incoherencias, sin lugar a dudas estaba muy borracho. Rei se callo por unos momentos quedándose quieto, kai pensó que se había quedado dormido e intento levantarse cuando se encontró con la mirada de rei.-

Kai…¿Por qué me rompiste el corazón?.- dijo el neko con tristeza mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, kai abrió los ojos sorprendido.- si tanto odiaste la carta ¿por que me lo dijiste? ….- dijo con tristeza.-

Rei … yo….- comenzó a hablar , pero fue interrumpido por rei.-

No… kai… no te eches para atrás… ya dijiste que odias mi carta… - dijo el neko mientras liberaba un poco la presión sobre el ruso bicolor.-

No… yo no … yo soy un cobarde … rei…- dijo el ruso.

Vamos kai, decir lo que piensas no es cobardía… -dijo el neko mientras se alejaba poco a poco de kai.- ya me voy… ya no tengo nada que decirte…- dijo el neko- ¡PERO YO SI!..- grito el ruso cuando el neko intentaba levantarse del suelo, pero no lo logro, ya que ahora era kai el que lo había aprisionado contra el suelo, ahora era kai quien estaba sobre el… y no solo eso… sino que lo estaba besando.

El neko permitió que el ruso ahondara el beso, pero llego el momento en que ambos necesitaban respirar, así que kai libero la presión que tenía sobre el neko. Para quedar sobre el mirando directamente a los ojos ámbares del chino, ambos chicos sonrieron tímidamente, pero sin avisar el neko cerro sus ojos mientras sonreía mas abiertamente, cosa que kai tomo como una invitación para volver a besarlo con mas intensidad, beso todo el rostro del neko, sus labios, sus mejillas, sus parpados, para después comenzar a besar el cuello de este provocando que el neko suspirara. Kai comenzó a acariciar el pecho de rei despojándolo de su camisa……..

Kai abrió los ojos para encontrase tendido en el bosque algo alejado de las cabañas, en el mismo lugar donde se había encontrado a rei, el mismo lugar donde, kai abrió los ojos mientras se sonrojaba y observaba a la figura que dormía junto a el, era rei que recargaba la cabeza en su pecho, y ambos estaban desnudos, kai por fin realizo que lo había pasado la noche anterior, se había encontrado con rei y le había besado y no solo eso sino que se habían entregado el uno al otro, rei era maravilloso, su cuerpo era tal y como el creía, su piel era suave y tersa y a pesar de ser sumamente tierno podía ser muy sexy y sensual cosa que había descubierto la noche anterior. Acaricio la mejilla del neko recordando las maravillosas sensaciones que había experimentado.

Mientras tanto el guía se encontraba con todo el desorden ya que en el momento que tala iba al baño, se encontró con bryan tendido en el piso como un vil borracho. Robert casi se infarta al encontrarse con que todos los miembros de su equipo habían perdido el glamour europeo, y no solo eso, sino que se habían tomado todo su vino….

Y lo peor vino cuando Manuel cambio de bueno a malo, en menos de tres segundos, ya que comenzó a gritar que se llevaran a esos mocosos perdidos y borrachos a sus cabañas y que tenían menos de dos horas para dejarlos presentables….

Bueno pues robert y tala probaron todos los remedios para la cruda habidos y por haber, hasta que sus compañeros fueron capases de sostenerse por si solos, sin tratar de detener la pared…

Li no la tuvo tan difícil, ya que mariah y Kevin no habían tomado pero en cuanto a gary…pues este había comido tanto que ahora tenia un dolor de estomago, y si tomamos en cuenta que este es casi todo su cuerpo pues en verdad se sentía mal….

El neko abrió los ojos asustado al escuchar el grito de Manuel, se levanto dejando la suave y reconfortante almohada que era el pecho de kai, para mostrarse algo alterado, que había pasado anoche, solo tenia recuerdos vagos y por que estaba desnudo, observo a su alrededor y se topo con kai que estaba desnudo como el, el rostro del neko se puso de mil colores, ¿por dios que había hecho, ahora kai lo odiaría para siempre, el neko tomo su ropa y comenzó a cambiarse rápidamente al oír como li gritaba su nombre, kai lo imito después de todo si li lo encontraba desnudo junto a rei era capaz de matarlo, el neko salio corriendo sin mirar una sola vez a kai. Mientras gritaba "aquí estoy" y se arreglaba lo más rápido posible, debía estar presentable. Conforme se acercaba a li, los recuerdos de la noche anterior revivían, recordaba que kai le había quitado la camisa y que después de eso el había comenzado a besar el cuello de kai hasta llegar al pecho, sus mejillas se encendieron, después de varias caricias mas habían quedado completamente desnudos y… el rubor en sus mejillas aumento se había entregado a kai y viceversa, también había recordado que en repetidas ocasiones le había confesado cuanto lo amaba….. rei se tapo el rostro ahora que iba a hacer, no podía ver a li en ese estado, descubriría que hizo "algo" anoche y seguramente mataría a kai, y por otro lado había dejado a kai atrás en el bosque sin decir ni pyo, perdón miau, seguramente kai pensaría que lo uso y lo desecho, que fue solo una noche de placer (este neko extremista, no es solo una noche de placer si la otra persona te dice que te ama o si?)

Kai observo a rei alejarse mientras se sentía un poco mal, o el neko no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado o se había arrepentido de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, en la cual ambos se habían dicho que se amaban.

Mientras se acercaba mas hacia li, el temor aumentaba, y el neko no pudo hacer mas que salir corriendo en dirección contraria a li y por supuesto de kai, debía pensar y debía hacerlo solo, sin que nadie lo molestara, corrió rapadamente y de un salto subió a la copa de un gran árbol.

Kai decidió dejar pensar un rato a rei, después de todo el también debía aclarar sus pensamientos (mentira, Manuel prácticamente lo había obligado a participar en la ultima dinámica), kai rápidamente entrego sus cartas a tyson, kenny, max y daichi…. Solo faltaba la de rei, miro la carta en su mano y la apretó suavemente, después de lo sucedido la noche anterior por fin había podido terminar la carta, solo tenia que entregar la carta a su dueño.

Salio rumbo al bosque por donde vio a rei correr, camino un par de metros y se encontró con una extraña rama, o mas bien una coleta, camino lentamente hacia ella y comenzó a leer su carta.

Para rei…- el neko levanto el rostro que hasta hace unos momentos había tenido escondido, y volvió su vista hacia abajo y se encontró con kai, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas- al llegar al campamento me di cuenta de que no te conocía tanto como decía creer, decía que me gustabas… pero no te conocía, después de convivir un poco y de varios accidentes descubrí cosas sorprendentes que me ayudaron a entenderte mejor, descubrí que no te gusta el agua, que escribes cartas muy hermosas, descubrí que se siente recorrer tu piel con mis labios y que tu recorras la mía con los tuyos, descubrí que un beso tuyo basto para comprender….- el neko abría cada vez mas los ojos al escuchar cada palabra, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban cada vez mas rojas.- lo mucho que te amo… y …- el neko observaba a kai directamente a los ojos, esa mirada estaba llena de amor y comprensión, amor así era como kai lo miraba la noche anterior, kai le amaba, no había sido un desliz de un par de ebrios (nota kai no estaba tomado).- lo de anoche ….- comenzó a explicar kai, se encontraba algo nervioso, quería que el neko comprendiera que le amaba.

fue maravilloso.- completo el neko con una sonrisa algo tímida, pero ala vez muy sexy.- rei salto de la rama quedando frente a kai, le sonrió mas abiertamente, sus mejillas estaban rojas, a kai le pareció encantador cuando el neko ladeo un poco su cabeza para verlo como si estuviera pensando que decir.- entonces…. Si nos amamos….-dijo mas rojo aun.- lo de anoche nos formaliza como una pareja?.-pregunto el neko tímidamente, kai sonrió abiertamente, eso era lo que el mas deseaba, por que después de tener al neko entre sus brazos no podría dejarlo ir….

Kai abrazo fuertemente al neko mientras besaba sus labios una y otra vez, el neko solo atino al sonrojarse, lo que le dio un toque mas encantador (digo ¿se puede?), kai dejo de besarlo para observarlo por un momento para después acortar la distancia y posar sus labios sobre los de rei, lentamente pidió permiso para entrar y profundizar el beso….

¡ REI!- grito li interrumpiendo el beso. Kai y el neko le observaron, li parecía molesto y es que a su ver el ruso se estaba aprovechando de su lindo y pequeño hermano.- ¿Qué sucede aquí? ( como si no fuera obvio) kai se volvió hacia li mientras atraía al neko mas cerca de el.

¿acaso no lo ves?... rei y yo somos pareja. El neko recargo su cabeza en el pecho de kai mientras se sonrojaba, li no pudo mas que aceptarlo, ya después se encargaría de "aconsejar" a kai sobre el cuidado de un neko de cabello negro y ojos dorados llamado rei.-

Después de unos minutos se anuncio al equipo ganador del campamento (al final de cuentas era una competencia) y para sorpresa de todos el equipo ganador fue: el equipo de los Bladebreakers y es que kai y su equipo habían demostrado que podían llegar a llevarse bien y sobretodo conocerse, kai abrazo a rei, claro que había conocido al neko. Sonrió sinceramente (recuerden que los white tigres no participaron por que ellos ganaron el primer concurso y li solo iba para divertirse cofgorronescof), y pues tala no conoció a nadie mas que a bryan, y robert pues seguimos definiendo si realmente son amigos o llegaron a un tratado para ser el grupo mas aclamado, con mas elegancia y dinero de Europa.-

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado, sinceramente trate de hacer lemmon pero eso es a lo que llegue, me pareció bien (si me forzaba demasiado tal vez iba terminar escribiendo puras tonterías), espero que les guste.


End file.
